paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase x Skye
Too Shy to Notice "There she is.... man, she'll never notice a pup like me." Chase sighs and looks at the morning sky in defeat. The pup of his dreams was drinking out of her bowl with the rest of the team. Chase takes a deep breath and walks over to the others. "Hey pups.... hi Skye." The gang smiles. "Nice to see you, it took you long enough, care to join us?" asked Zuma with a sly grin. Skye rolls her eyes with a smiling. "Hey Chase, really good to see you." Chase gives a goofy grin and sits next to her. Rubble, who is sitting at the end, frowns. "Hey, dudes, I think we should all go to the campsite and have a camping trip!" Zuma exclaimed. Rocky beams. "I'll be able to show you all my expert skills! Count me in!" Marshall sighs. " I'm not sure about this. It could be a little.... dark!" Skye gives a warm smile. " There will be a fire, and besides, without you, the trip won't be any fun." The other pups nod. "Plus, we need a fire pup to help us keep the fire safe." Rocky replied. Marshall smiles. "Okay, but I'm staying close to camp." The lookout was buzzing with excited pups getting ready for the big trip. " ...yeah Katie, and the pups are super jumpy... well I guess I'm gonna help 'em pack. Bye." Ryder hangs up his phone and places it in his slim pockets. He looks around the happy filled home. Zuma and Rubble were listing extreme ''things they were going to do during the trip. Marshall and Rocky were preparing the first aid kit. Chase was kindly holding Skye's bag while she threw the most important objects in there. ''Goggles, Blanket, Chew Toy... the usual.'' ''Ryder was definitely a light packer. He was finished in about 5-10 minutes. ''A few hours later, the gang was ready. Ryder decided to choose the hard way and they took the bus. The order was like this: Rocky and Skye sat in one seat, with Rocky on the inside. Right next to them sat Marshall and Chase, with Marshall on the inside. Behind Skye and Rocky were Zuma and Rubble, with Zuma on the inside. Ryder sat next to them, alone playing his video game. Rocky smiles. "Wow, this bus is pretty nice.... wonder what it's made of." Skye giggled. "Of course ''you ''would." Rocky chuckled. "Hey, Rocky, did you back the handbook for the first aid kit?" Marshall asked in a nervous tone. Chase gave him a confused stare. "Um, aren't ''you a medic, so you won't need a handbook." Marshall started to panic. "I know but what if I forget all of my lessons!" Chase rolled his eyes. "Chill, you know this stuff, your fine." Marshall gave a weak smile. "Th-thanks..." Rubble growled and whispered, "why do you think Chase and Skye are hanging out?" Zuma raised an eyebrow. "Dude, because their friends.... dude." Rubble frowned. "But, Skye never notices me anymore... it's not fair." Zuma gave him a warm grin. "Come on.. if you like her, you've gotta make the moves. Chase probably won't mind." Rubble nodded. " I'll make my move at camp." "Great job pups. We'll have camp set up in no time!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups howled as a response. They just got to camp and they were super ready to start the fun! Chase & Skye were on food duty. Chase picked berries from bushes, while Skye stood on his back and flipped for tree fruits. Marshall and Rubble were on fire duty. Marshall sets on the fire while Rubble was clearing space and grabbing the rocks, while sneaking a few looks at Chase and Skye. Zuma and Rocky were on tent duty. They had to set up 7 tents. Rocky started on Marshall's while Zuma started on Rubble's, and was also looking at Rubble sneaking looks at Skye and Chase. " Dude..." He murmured. A few minutes later, the camp was ready, and it wasn't even dark. "It's 12 o'clock." Rocky stated. "Let's go on a canoe trip!" Skye exclaimed. Marshall and Chase nodded excitedly. Rocky jumped. "No way, let's go hiking!" Zuma nodded with Ryder smiling too. Rubble frowned. "Come on Skye, let's just go hiking." Skye frowned but said softly, "No." Zuma stepped up. "Well, if that's that, then Ryder, Rocky, Rubble and-" Rubble growled. "No, I'm going canoeing." Zuma backed up. "Fine man, go ahead." Rocky, Zuma, and Ryder headed for the mountain trail. "Meet us back here when it's about 5 o'clock!" Skye smiled. "We will." Marshall stayed close to Chase at all times. They were best friends after all. "... Then he shoved me into a garbage can! It was so embarrassing!" Chase nodded dreamy. "Yeah, uh huh, cool..." Marshall frowned. "You didn't here anything I said...am I right?" Chase nodded. He was too busy staring at how cute Skye's excitement for canoeing was. Marshall followed Chase's stare... it was Skye. Marshall rolled his eyes with a smile. "Why don't you just talk to her?" Chase finally snapped out of it. "It isn't the right time." Skye finally looked at Chase. She gave a sweet-as-honey smile. Chase gave a goofy smile right back at her. She started to giggle and gave him a goofy face back. She thought this was a game. Chase gave her a too-cute-to-hate face. She swoon with happiness. "Awwww..." Rubble looked down at her. "What?" She shook her head. "Nothing." Rubble knew it was something. He looked in her direction. Chase. Giving her a too-cute-to-hate face. Rubble growled. "Finally, were at the pond!" Marshall exclaimed. Skye nodded kindly. "Yup, that's the destination all right." Chase walks up to her. "Wanna share a canoe?" Skye smiled softly. "That's very sweet, but we are all sharing one big one. You can sit behind me though." Chase nodded at the offer. Rubble ran towards them. "I call front!" Marshall ran towards them too and tripped. "I call the back!" Skye and Chase giggled. So they went in the water and Marshall was singing and then he caught chase looking at Skye rubble growled and yelled "BACK OFF CHASE SHE'S MINE" and Skye said "wait what rubble what". Rubble said "um...um...um.." and then the canoe was shaking cuz of a baby whale Skye fell in a got caught in a fishing net and yelled "HELP HELP" and chase dived in and so did rubble they started yelling and fighting for Skye just then Skye went underwater and chase stopped and went for skye and brought her back in the canoe and skye looked at chase happily and said "thanks chase"